Baby, Welcome to Wonderful Wonder World
by Middle of Mae
Summary: Based off of "Baby Love" by LucianKnight (permission was asked and has been granted). Wonderland is a place one may find when it is needed, when they have no where else to go. The choice is theirs. But, what happens when someone who cannot comprehend the rules, or the world around them, has somehow made their way there? "It's..a baby?" Baby, Welcome to Wonderful Wonder World.
1. Prologue Teaser

**Baby, Welcome to Wonderful Wonderland**

Based off of "Baby Love" by LucianKnight (permission was asked and has been granted)

 **Prologue / Teaser**

* * *

The shallow "tick-tock" of each clock seemed synchronized, as each face looked as disinterested as the rest. Those of the faceless, buzzed about, enjoying large varieties of teas and tea time snacks. It was one of the rare times that bullets and bombs weren't being strewn about. Red was not mercessly staining the ground or the people around-unless they had clothed themselves in the suggestive shade. The inner gardens of the Hatter Mansion had not been so busy or lively in a very long time. Not since the hypnotic, and melonchalous "ba-thump" came to their land. But that was all in the past. Countless time changes, April seasons, storms and bullets had gone by since then.

Those who had fallen for the outwordly charm, felt like it would never end, they hoped it would never end, and they hoped she would have stayed with them- but, dreams must end. And that's all it was to her. A dream. A dream is one of the cruelist things someone can do to themselves. For when you wake up, you are left with the one thing more cruel than the dream itself; reality.

That's why she had come here in the first place. To escape that reality that had left her heartbroken and her mind even more so. The very reason that she wished to return home, was the reason that Peter brought her here. Her dearest older sister, the light of her life, and the very woman she idolized, was alive in her mind but in reality, she laid six feet under the soil.

When she finally remembered, when she pushed past the heart ache and opened the lock to the deepest part of her mind, she didn't crumble like Peter and Nightmare had feared. Perhaps all the bloodshed and the reality that the residents of Wonderland faced on a daily basis made it easier for her to accept her own. That her sister, six feet under the ground, surrounded by flowers and a soft bed was easier to accept than a world where no one had hearts. Where no one felt they had any value, all they were, and all they had were clocks and the roles assigned to them.

She made her choice, she accepted her reality, and she returned to it.

For the people of the Country of Hearts, and the few of the Country of Clover, they were left with their rule ridden reality, where time, and the clocks no longer mattered. Where no one bothered to argue and fight for their individual value. Because that was her normal, not theirs. Clocks could be fixed, roles could be reassigned, and rules would help guide them. Because that was their normal.

Soon, everyone fell back into the "normal" routine, and the mesmerizing sound was pushed to the backs of their minds. They found themselves living the same lives as before. They would meet regularily to fight, as per the rules. They would hold meetings, as per the rules. They would host events, such as today's "tea party", hosted by Blood Dupre and his Mafia family- as per the rules.

 _ **Everything is as it was.**_

Blood didn't enjoy having his private estate over run and cramped by the other Role Holders, and he especially detested the faceless roaming around as if they were something special. But, it was the rules. So he sat, with his back facing most of the crowd, and his table set out in front of him with elegantly designed saucers, cups, and flatware laid out. No one other than the March Hare, the Gate keepers and the Queen of Hearts herself dared to sit along side him.

Blood sat with his chair slightly tipped back as he sipped on his favourite tea, trying to suppress the urge to purge his residence of all the lower life forms. He didn't even have it in him to galavant his power and superiority to Gowland. Every now and then he would look up, to watch his "secret" sister, sit with poise and proper posture. Just having her near helped ease his anger and anxieties.

Vivaldi, enjoyed the scheduled visit with her astranged brother. It was one of the few times that they could meet without hiding, or without trying to kill each other. They had successfully fooled everyone in their country by having them believe they were nothing more than role holders that just happened to have a role at the same time as one another. It took quite awhile but finally, everyone that knew of their shared DNA were no longer here- thanks to a few bullets. And for that, she gratefully sipped on her favourite tea, that Blood so thoughtfully had prepared for her.

The March Hare was stuffing his face with every carrot riddled treat and dainty on the table like it was the regular tea time. He paid no mind to the scowl upon the Queen or Prime Minister's face, caused by his lack of decorum. But the treats were too good to hold back on. Every bite was instantly followed by another.

The gate keepers, Dee and Dum, continued to talk back and forth with each other. They didn't talk to any one else, because they didn't need anyone else. They continually discussed how they wished to go play with the "cat". But they would have to wait for the party to be done- as per the rules.

Gowland, easily blended in with the faceless, chatting and making the best of everything there was. He insisted on joining the string quartet that was entertaining the larger crowd. But as soon as three notes came from his violin, faceless workers of Blood quickly shut that down.

Boris, being the mischievous cat he was, was taking the opportunity to openly explore the grounds of the Hatter Mansion. He often did so whenever he pleased, but this time it was much easier, as guards, and the gate keepers were leaving him alone.

Julius was minding his own business off to the side, away from everyone else, waiting for the first opportunity to leave. But he would have to wait for it to end- as per the rules. He would never admit it, but he was one of the two individuals that were impacted by her absence the most- at least at first he was. He slowly went back into his own routine, missing meals, skipping any sort of a break countless time changes at a time, and not allowing anyone inside the Clock Tower. However, that didn't stop the Knight of Hearts.

Ace still continued his side work for Julius, as well as his duties as the Knight. He came and left the Clock Tower as he pleased, coming as often as he could (once he found his way), and leaving shortly after. Even now, he stuck beside Julius, trying to get him to socialize more, but mostly relishing the reactions he gained because of his relentless behaviour.

Off on his own, looking to his large watch that was attached by a chain, was the one who was most affected by the absence of the outsider. Trying not to allow anyone to touch him, he scowled at everyone through his round frames. He had fallen to a new depth befitting to his reputation before she came. He was cruel, begrudging and short tempered to those who he saw as lower than him. After all, he was the Prime Minister. He was above all, except for the Queen. If the rules would have allowed it, he would have drawn his gun and shot down servants who approached and spoke to him without any consideration of their status.

The only solace in her returning was that she would remember him. In his and Nightmare's attempt at "helping" her forget her sister, it also meant that she would forget him. He spent many occassions in her world, watching her on Sunday afternoons, reading and talking with her beloved sister. But the pain Peter saw in her once her sister died, made him take action. He wanted to see her smile again and if removing her sister, and him, from her memories meant that could happen again- he was willing to risk it. But...it didn't go as planned, and she chose to remember, she chose to keep her deceased sister and the little white rabbit in her memories forever. So, she left.

 _ **Everything is as it should.**_

"My, my..I think the Clockmaker is eager to get back to work, Blood." Speaking lightly to the side of her already tipped tea cup, Vivaldi, took the last sip of her still warm tea. Her eyes were barely able to take in her surroundings as she tried to focus on the cup in front of her. Her long lashes clouded most of it, but she could still clearly see the long haired shut in slowly make his way over to the table.

"Hn, it would seem so." Blood, was surprised Julius lasted this long, and honestly, Blood himself wanted to end it as soon as it started. But without a good reason, the time of day cannot be changed, and the party cannot end. But, even if he did not like the clocks being repaired, it was still considered an important role, an important job. Which should warrant a good enough reason to change the time, thus ending the party. Using his pinky as a cushion, Blood gently set down his cup and saucer. Just in time to look at Julius with the side of his eyes, not bothering to turn to face him, but giving enough sign that he is willing to talk. "Wanting to leave already, Mortician?"

Ignoring the blatant attempt at an insult, Julius cleared his throat. "Yes, unfortunately, I do not get the luxury of taking such breaks." His eyes roamed over the March Hare who had crumbs and icing surround his mouth, and over the gatekeeper twins who all seemed too eager for the party to end.

"Brother, he's telling Boss what to do."

"-Yes it would seem that way brother."

The two of them practically had their hands full of whatever could be used as weapons, since theirs had been confiscated earlier. Their fists eagerly clutched onto butter knives and forks that had been placed on the lace table cloth.

"Dee, Dum, that's enough. I was just thinking that this had become boring." Setting down his chair so it was on all four legs, the time changed from afternoon, to sunset.

The music stopped all at once, and the faceless knew that the party was over. All trying to mind their manners, and their clocks, each made it out of the garden and out the gate of the mansion. Fighting was still prohibited, as per the rules, but they didn't want to take their chances. In what seemed like seconds, the garden area had already been cleaned up and emptied- all except for the role holders. Even though the party was over, the next host needed to be decided, and each had to show their gratitude to their host- as per the rules.

With a hearty laugh, Gowland broke the silence. "Well, Blood, I must admit, this was more fun than I was expecting."

"I thought you would enjoy a brief look into what success really is, Mary." Tilting his overly decorated hat up, Blood turned to get a better look at Gowland, who was ready to blow a gasket, and Blood's brains everywhere.

"Woah Woah! Gowland! The rules!" Appearing from whatever meschevious adventure he was on, Boris appeared behind Gowland. He looped his arms under and around Gowland's elbows, keeping him from pointing his gun at the mafia host.

"Come on, Cheshire, let the man have some fun." Smacking Boris on the back, Ace was all in favour for a rule to be broken, all so he could fulfill his duty that he so often complained about. Even if he didn't like the role forced upon him, he enjoyed enforcing it upon other's. Carrying out the "justice" and punishing those who broke Wonderland's rules.

"We would like to have some fun too! Wouldn't we brother?"

"-Indeed we would, brother!"

In complete unison, Dee and Dum stood up on their chairs, each placing a foot on the table and pulled out small pistols from their hiding place.

"What deplorable manners. Do not forget you are in the presence of the Queen!" Finally stepping in, Peter pushed his glasses back into place with a gloved hand. His brows were furrowed and his eyes darkened just like they always did before performing a punishment.

"Now, Prime Minister, there's no such need for that nasty look." Finally standing, Blood adjusted his buttoned coat.

"-I suggest we pick our next host before heads roll, Hm?" Even though she loved the colour red, especially when it rushed like a waterfall, she was somewhat grateful that somehow each role holder hadn't changed. Somehow, despite all the fighting and time that had gone by, each one of them were just as they were when she was here.

"I tend to agree with her Majesty." With his arms released, Gowland's gun disappeared and his anger over Blood's abuse of his real name gone. He was back to his care-free front. "If memory serves me right, it should be my turn to host next?" Flashing a large smile, he already had plans of new rides and thrills to entertain everyone with.

With a sigh, Vivaldi stood up from her chair and smoothed out her over the top designed dress. "-It would seem so, as per the rules."

With a twitch of their ears, Boris and Elliot looked off into the same direction. Peter, however, ignored his twitch, keeping focus on her majesty, the Queen. For Peter, it had become normal to hear such things, his mind forcing his own ideals to keep him happy- to keep him from going mad and returning to her world. But he knew better, it was all in his head.

His left ear twitched once more when he heard it again.

Even more peculiar was that at the same time, Elliot's ears straightened, all to hear better, and the tip of Boris's tail twitched. With his ears trying to turn in the direction, Peter finally turned himself, to share in the same hardened expression as Boris and Elliot.

"Do ya hear that?" His eyes narrowing, Boris's tail twitched again as he picked up the sound clear as day. But it seemed those without the animalistic features hadn't picked up on it yet.

"Hn.." Nodding his head, that was all Elliot could munster up between the food stuffed in his mouth and he desire to keep listening.

"What is it, Peter?" Catching on to the pattern of their line of vision, Vivaldi, looked off to the back of the gardens that was full of long hedges and where it eventually lead the the secret rose garden.

But, Peter didn't respond. He stared off, focusing on the small sound that seemed to affect him in such a huge way.

 _ba-dump_

 _ba-dump_

 _ba-dump_

 _ **Everything was no longer as it should.**_

* * *

 **As stated at the top, this is a teaser only. I have a main story for "Samurai Champloo" that I am going to finish before I really start on this one. Hopefully I will be able to pick this up in later February or March 2018.**


	2. Chapter 1 -Welcome, Baby

**It wasn't quite March, but April still counts, right?**

 **Please read the author's note at the bottom where I will explain the story a bit more. I know I wouldn't be too interested in reading a story about the characters taking care of baby. I promise you it's much more than that.**

 _'Text like this is thoughts'_ and "text like this", is obviously speech.

 **Chapter 1 - Welcome, Baby.**

* * *

With the twitch of his ear, Peter White looked out past the rose bushes. His hands within his gloves became slick and hot, thankfully the material seemed to be absorbing most of it. His own body forgetting to breath just so he could listen better. There was no mistake, it wasn't in his head. This wasn't some cruel joke his senses were playing on him after all this time. Or maybe it was Nightmare? Maybe he actually made his way back to the castle and was sleeping soundly in bed. Nightmare had a terrible habit of playing with the dreams of other's, especially since _she_ left. But based on the reactions of the other two, it was real.

There was a clock-less body, an outsider in Wonderland.

"What do you hear, Boris?" Adjusting his glasses, Gowland watched the hybrids as their ears all seemed to twitch at the same time. Boris's tail especially seemed agitated, the tip never stopped flicking from side to side.

Gowland wasn't the only one to notice the sudden and strange behaviour. All but Julius watched as the hybrids eyes all seemed to narrow, their pupils contracting like they've narrowed in on something. Vivaldi followed the line of sight, but there seemed to be nothing of interest. There wasn't even any rustling of bushes, or shaking of leafs.

Tipping his hat and his hand firmly on his decorative cane, Blood turned himself around- excusing himself of the situation. His long tailed jacket fluttered behind him before it rested on his rear and down his legs. "Elliot, I expect you're more than capable of disposing whatever is trespassing." Looking over his shoulder, no one was even bothering to look at him. "Twins, if anyone is still remaining in two minutes, you may exterminate them."

"Yes, Sir!" Clutching their weapons, Dee and Dum smirked at one another. They had "behaved" themselves all day, as to not embarrass their boss. But their desire to "play" was beginning to bubble to the surface. Although, they couldn't help but be curious to what laid ahead in the back of the property. Normally they weren't allowed back there- no one was. But if there was someone or something there, did that mean they were allowed to back there with Elliot? Giggling amongst themselves, they counted down the seconds- starting at 120.

Taking the first step forward, Peter stopped himself. His entire body tensed as he fought every urge he had to rush to whomever it was beyond the rose bushes. Deep down, his heart hoped, and longed for it to be the blue eyed girl that left with his "heart". Maybe, just maybe she came back. Even if it wasn't for him, his life would feel complete with just having her here in this world. But if he followed that sound, that melancholy thumping, and it wasn't her; he may just go mad beyond the point of return.

Upon Peter's shoe hitting the ground, Elliot dashed off in the direction his ears told him to go. His gun was ready in his hand- all he had to do was pull the trigger. Sure, maybe during the time Alice was here, he had second thoughts about his "jobs". The first time he met her he was going to end it with a single bullet, but Blood had stepped in. Despite Blood's reputation, he had some exceptions-mostly for those of the opposite gender. But this time, Blood told him directly to dispose of _'whatever'_ was trespassing. Scaling over the bush that blocked their views- Elliot clenched his jaw. Alice's ideals and words still lingered- even though this gun was second nature to him, this situation wasn't exactly disposing of a thing. Even though that's all they were- things. Those of this world were easily replaced, clocks could be broken, and repaired, but from what Alice said...every life was supposed to be precious. Especially those of an outsider. They didn't have clocks, and what was there couldn't be fixed or replaced.

With the swoosh of his tail, Boris disappeared bit by bit as his tail travelled up his body. His vertically slotted eyes narrowed and his ears stood as tall and stiff as they could. Elliot had his gun ready to go, that much Boris saw- but maybe if he got to whomever it was first it wouldn't have to go that way. Boris certainly liked to entertain the rules of wonderland, and the role that he played. He enjoyed appearing and disappearing as he pleased, especially when he danced around bullets like they were nothing more than flies. He especially liked it when it made the faces of those aiming for him twist and panic. What kind of face would Elliot make if he got there first?

"How fun.." With the last bit of his tail swishing up, Boris's face disappeared with the rest of his body.

"Heh." Smirking, Ace quickly ran after Elliot. Something had all of these hybrids in a frenzy, and he didn't want to miss out. Keeping one hand close to the handle of his sword, he was ready to draw it when necessary (or rather, whenever he felt like it). Running straight, he didn't bother to scale the tall bushes like Elliot did. Instead he left a hole where his body passed through, tearing branches and green leafs down.

"My, it seems something interesting is about to happen." Turning, Vivaldi picked up the hem of her dress as she stepped off the stone path. Looking over her shoulder, she looked to Blood, who had stopped walking away almost as soon as he started. "Wouldn't it seem that way, Blood?"

"30-" Their voices molded into one as the twins vibrated with excitement. Even though Blood was gracious to give everyone a two minute warning, everyone still remained. They had so many play things, so many options.

Turning half of the way back to facing forward, Vivaldi's eyes hardened as she caught sight of her Prime Minister. He stood frozen, with his brows knit so tightly together there was hardly any space left between them. His glasses reflected the setting sun, but it wasn't enough to cover the cold, torn eyes that bore out into the direction that the other's had gone. His body was inhumanly tense to the point he was shaking.

"Peter." From the state he was in, Vivaldi had a good idea on what laid ahead. It was rare to see such a reaction out of so many role players at once. "Compose yourself." Turning fully, Vivaldi's heels were silenced by the soft grass under her feet.

"20-"

"Ah, man, looks like I'll be working overtime." Rubbing his head, Gowland's braid fell from his shoulder, onto his back. Directing his attention to Blood, Gowland's eyes sharpened before he turned around and shrugged his shoulders as he followed Vivaldi. "Since you're not interested, I guess you're okay if one of us takes on whatever, or who ever it is.." Bringing his hands back down, Gowland stuffed them in his pockets as he started to whistle a little tune.

"8-"

Clenching his jaw, Blood felt his brow twitch. That pathetic excuse for a man really knew how to get under his skin. Clicking his tongue, Blood whipped around- making his tailed coat flip around after him.

"2!" Like they fabricated them out of thin air, Dee and Dum twirled their scythes in the air like batons before catching them. They readied themselves to take the first steps towards their "play mates". Dee, turned to Peter, who was still standing frozen solid, and Dum, towards Gowland who was whistling like he was on vacation.

"Enough! Dee, Dum."

The two small bodies froze mid step, much to their dissatisfaction. They were so close to being able to play again. They wanted to object, and go ahead and "play" anyway, but if they did that, their salaries might get cut. That or Blood would have some of their beloved "toys" taken away.

Sighing, Blood started to follow all the other's. He didn't want to be bothered with such nonsense, but he couldn't very well allow this to occur without him- especially on his property. More importantly, there was apparently something of interest- and he just sent his March Hare to exterminate it.

Julius continued his way out of the gardens, not aware of anything that was happening behind him, and Peter still stood there not moving a muscle. Peter's thin framed glasses slid down his nose slightly as he watched Julius and the troublesome twins leave. The scythes that were larger than the twins bobbed from over the hedges, until they finally walked out of sight. Swallowing the ball that had formed in his throat, Peter's ears did another twitch as they straightened out even more. **Ba-dump...ba-dump...ba-dump**. Each and every time he heard it, it sank his heart deeper into the bottomless pit of his stomach. Clenching his teeth, he couldn't put a name to what he was feeling. All he knew was that he felt as low, and pathetic as a common faceless. It was completely unbecoming.

He was a fool.

But not so much as the rest of them. Why would they go running like that? It wouldn't be _her._ There was no way- it couldn't be _her_. And if it was...Taking his first step, Peter felt himself breath for the first time in what felt like forever. The weight of his large pocket watch seemed heavier than usual, and the way the chain hit against him felt like a wrecking ball.

He was a fool indeed.

Scaling another large rose bush, Elliot stopped for a moment so his ears could pick up on the sound once again. The sounds of those following him were distracting, enough that it started to drown out the faint sound that was pulling him in. One ear twitched up, keeping the inner part forward, and the other twitched off to the side to some rustling bushes. Without even looking, Elliot took fire to the sound of the rustling leafs. The loud "bang", was followed by the snapping and dropping of branches.

Boris's ears and tails appeared in the air, as the semi invisible Boris launched himself away from the hedge he was using as his own walkway. His tail went up over his ears as the fluffy tips pointed downwards and his upside down smile appeared. In an instant his entire body appeared as he was flipping in the air with his own gun pointing at Elliot. Boris shot back 4 bullets, only to miss as Elliot dashed forwards. Three of the bullets plunged into the ground, and the fourth hit a plump red rose-making large petals explode from the impact. Before they even had a chance to flutter to the ground, Gowland casually stepped through the bush- making a hole in the otherwise pristine bush.

With his hands still in his pockets, Gowland continued to whistle casually. Unlike his violin playing, the tune carried quite nicely. He looked up to the colourful sky above as opposed to Elliot and Boris who were still firing at one another while attempting to forge ahead. He couldn't help but smile, at how fun this was. Usually things outside of the Amusement Park were rather, dull. But something seemed to have gotten everyone in a big huff and it was giving him a rush. But the unfortunate part was, he didn't know what, or whom, he was looking for. Slowing his pace he just followed whenever Boris and Elliot seemed to be going- avoiding the stray bullets.

"All that carrot cake is slowing you down, rabbit!"

"I AM NOT A RABBIT! YOU DIRTY FELINE!"

With a taunting cackle, Boris swished his tail over his body once again and disappeared completely. Elliot's ears twitched over, and his eyes followed. Even though he couldn't see Boris, didn't mean he couldn't smell or hear him. The gun powder clung to the both of them, the only difference was the location of the smell. Along the top of one of the many tall rose bushes, the leafs were shaking and clear indentations were made wherever Boris stepped.

Clicking his tongue, Elliot shot where the next indentations should have been made- but the bullets launched far beyond where he could see. The indentations stopped all together- meaning the cat must have jumped down, trying to get to _it_ first. Keeping his gun firmly in his grip, Elliot followed. Jumping up, Elliot placed his hand on top of the dense bush, and his legs swung over to land on the other side. Much to his surprise, he wasn't the only one making their way over this specific bush.

With his leg stretched out far in front of him, and his other behind- Peter was jumping over the bush like it was nothing. The Prime Minister's eyes were narrowed as he paid no attention to Elliot, or anything else around him. He only had one thing in mind, and it was the same as Boris and Elliot- only he seemed to be emitting an aura of pure intensity.

Landing on the other side, Elliot stopped for a moment as Peter didn't wait to put his long legs to use, but it wasn't long until Elliot was on his tail. In front of them, there were no longer any rose bushes, rather it was a clearing of just grass before the line up of trees that separated the back of Hatter's estate from the other areas. Leaning forwards more, Elliot pushed off with from just the tips of his toes- giving him enough power to pass the Prime Minister. Having his gun ready, Elliot could smell the gun powder that mingled with the smell of cat. But most of all, the sound that they had all been chasing was beating loud like a drum- it was here. Abruptly stopping Elliot swung his gun hand down, pulling the trigger.

In less time than it took for Elliot to pull the trigger, Boris had appeared at Elliot's feet. He was crouched down on one knee and foot. His left hand reached in front of his own body to hold up Elliot's gun away from him and _the other_ body there. His right hand, that was holding his own pistol, was pointed up between he and Elliot- pointing up towards Elliot's chin.

Squeezing Elliot's forearm, Boris didn't both to hold his long sharp claws away from the March Hare's skin. His vertically slotted eyes bore into Elliot's purple eyes that were equally surprised as they were angry.

 **Ba-dump**

Peter's footsteps died down as he approached the duo that were at a standstill. His eyes looked past them, but there appeared to be no one else here. But, he could hear it, louder than ever.

 **Ba-dump**

"I'm here to carry out an order from Blood. Both of you stand down or you will both fall as well."

"I won't let you, Alice wouldn't want that." Squeezing his finger down slightly, Boris tightened his grip on Elliot's arm that was trying to push down, so the end of his barrel would be in alignment with what was just behind Boris.

"THAT OUTSIDER ISN'T EVEN HERE ANYMORE!" Pulling his arm back, Elliot could feel Boris's claws rip from his flesh. Taking one step back, Elliot could feel the wind from the bullet that he had barely dodged from Boris's gun. But unfortunately, he could feel a cold hollow end press to the side of his head-this time it was Peter. "Hmph..surely, the two of you don't intend to impede on a direct order made by Blood, on his own property. It will start a war.."

"We are always at war, so what difference would it make?" Smirking, Boris showed off his long sharp teeth.

At the same time, all of their ears twitched and alerted to the sound that was coming from behind Boris. It started off as a slight squeal, then with a "heh", a slight wail filled their animal ears. Boris turned himself to the white pile of material that laid out behind him. It was strange. Clearly, there was no one there, no one could be that small. Unless somehow they got a hold of something they shouldn't have, but there was nothing, or no else else around. But..it was coming from this. Leaning in, Boris grabbed part of the material, peeling it back gently with his claws.

Leaning in, Elliot no longer paid any mind to the gun pointing to his head. "What is it?"

"Huh?" Blinking a few times, Boris wasn't sure what to think. He had never seen a person look like _this_ before. Was it even a person? "It's..a doll?.."

"A doll?" Scrunching his face, Elliot still couldn't see anything, so he stepped in more, looming on top of Boris. The grip on his gun loosened a bit as he looked at _it_ curiously.

Huffing out from his nose, Peter finally relaxed his arm, letting it fall down to his side.

 **Ba-dump**

"Dolls don't cry, you cretins.." Turning his head, his glasses slid down his nose slightly. Stepping to the other side of Boris, Peter loomed over him in a similar way to Elliot. Fixing his glasses, he looked at _it_.

 _It_ was small. _It_ was loud. _It_ was a-

"Well..would you look at that, a baby." Crouched down on the other side of Boris, facing the three men and the infant, was Gowland. His gentle blue eyes looked down at the small crying bundle.

"A baby?" Raising his eyebrows, Boris's mouth made a small "o". He had never seen one before. Sure, maybe at the amusement park some of the faceless folk had brought in small tiny things similar to this, but he never paid enough attention to them to really _look_. And he certainly never saw one with a complete face before.

"It's filthy..." Peter's nose scrunched up just looking at the river of tears streaming from the clenched eyes.

"It's so loud!" Bringing both of his ears down to his chin, Elliot held them down with one hand as he pointed his gun at _it_.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Holding the hem of her dress up high, Vivaldi stepped carefully, but quickly towards them- trying to avoid her heels from sinking into the ground. "Blood, call him off!"

Hearing the crying before he could even see he mouth that it came from, Blood looked at Elliot, who quickly put his gun down. Dum and Dee stayed behind Blood with disgruntled looks on their faces-they clearly got a lecture on the way over. With his decorative cane leading the way, he tipped his hat when he reached the point of interest. Puffing out their cheeks, the twins stayed at the back of the group of gathered people. Elliot stepped away to make room for Blood, who replaced him in looming over Boris and down at the crying infant. The tears rolled down the small red face. The wide open mouth showed no teeth, only pink smooth gums.

"It's a baby!" Holding her hands together by her face, Vivaldi swooned at the sight. Even though the baby was crying and completely red in the face, she couldn't help but think it was cute. She never got to see babies in the castle, but she could remember her days before she was selected to play a role. Babies were cute, despite their tendacies to be dirty and loud.

Looking at one another, Dee and Dum both smiled.

"Looks like we have new little brother or sister, Dee."

"I can't wait to play with them!"

"You two will just kill it." Mumbling to himself, Boris still had the material pinched between his claws. He wasn't quite sure what to do, but one thing he knew for sure was that he wanted it to stop crying. "What do we do with it?"

"Get rid of the filthy thing.." Stuffing his gun back in its holster, Peter turned himself from them, looking to Vivaldi. "Something like that doesn't belong here."

"Now, Peter, all outsiders are welcome here in Wonderland." Crossing her arms, Vivaldi quickly stepped out from her "baby fever", and she returned to her usual calm and elegant demeanor.

"By their own choice. Does it look like that _thing-_ " Harshly stretching out his arm, Peter pointed to the crying bundle that Boris was making funny faces at, in an attempt to calm it. "-is capable of making its own decisions? How ever it managed to get here, it needs to be returned."

"By choice? I happen to remember a certain brown haired girl that was brought here against her will by you." Resting his elbow on his knee, Gowland placed his chin on his hand as he looked at the bickering numbers in front of him.

Gritting his teeth, Peter could feel a certain nerve begin to pinch.

"And besides, Wonderland is only available to those that seek it...or that need it most." Turning herself away from Peter, Vivaldi looked at the baby that was starting to quiet down. "What we should be asking is who will take care of the poor thing."

With a flick of his tail, Boris's ears twitched as his face lit up. "She can come stay at the Amusement Park with us! There's always kids there!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Boris." Smiling brightly, Gowland's blue eyes disappeared in the happy expression.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Still looming over Boris, Blood wasn't too sure what to think of their new outsider. Although children could be found in Wonderland, a baby was quite rare as the faceless tended to hide their young in hopes of not getting caught in the cross fire of one of the role holder's many squirmishes. And, in Blood's opinion, girl's were supposed to be graceful, and elegant- no matter the age. And this _thing_ , looked like a skinned potato.

"I can smell it." Tapping his nose lightly with one of his claws, Boris's yellow eyes didn't leave the baby.

"If the baby stays at the Amusement Park, they'll turn out to be nothing but a wild animal. The baby needs structure, security, and a woman's touch." Nodding her head, Vivaldi didn't even understand why it was up to discussion. Men wouldn't be able to handle such responsibility.

"My Queen, surely you don't mean to-" Peter knew he had no right to question Vivaldi, but, to keep an outsider in this state was just, uncouth.

"And if she stays with you, she'll just turn out to be a sadist who wants to behead everyone..."

A shadow covered Boris's line of sight and fell over the crying body, as gloved hands picked up the infant and the bundled material that surrounded it. Letting go of the material he was holding, Boris and everyone else looked as Blood Dupre, picked up the infant. Holding the infant at two crucial points, the rear and the head, Blood looked at it. Switching the positioning he held it close to his abdomen, as it fit perfectly on his left forearm.

 _'Well..what a surprise..'_ Putting his hands on his knees, Gowland stood up, not taking his eyes off of the baby or Dupre.

"Isn't that a bit presumptuous of you, Dupre?" Crossing her arms, Vivaldi looked at Dupre who's face seemed unfazed by everything around him. "You think the Mafia taking in a child is the best choice?"

 _'Of course not'._ Keeping his face as composed as ever, Blood looked up from the small bundle in his arms. It wasn't that he desired the baby, it was just that he didn't want any one else to have it. Everyone seemed to desire it, which meant it was valuable, and he happened to like valuable things. To have it, meant no one else could. That idea alone would be worth hiring some wet nurse faceless to tend to the infant, he himself didn't have to have any part of it. But everyone would know, that he had the outsider.

"Presumptuous? Is this not my property? My grass? Is it not fair to say that everything on this land, is mine?" Smirking, he liked the look that struck Vivaldi and Boris's face, but, was disappointed at the still smiling face of Gowland.

"That's hardly fair, I found her first!" Standing up, Boris had to take a step back so he wouldn't bump the baby in Blood's arms.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Pulling out his weapon again, Elliot stretched his arm out past Blood and at Boris, for the umpteenth time.

"Why don't we share her?" Shrugging his shoulders, Gowland laughed as he spoke. "It's just as Mister Prime Minister said, it's not like she's capable of making her own decisions. So, until she can decide for herself, we can share our time."

"Huh?" Stewing on the idea a bit, Vivaldi didn't exactly like the idea of the outsider being raised by the animals at the amusement park, or by the blood thirsty mafia, but at least it would give her a chance. "Like shared custody. I like it." Snapping her fingers, Vivaldi directed her attention at Peter. "Get some documents ready. We need to have a written agreement."

"Hold on now, you two can't just decide these things yourselves. Like I said, this is my property, and so- What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Wide eyed, Blood had to calm himself as he hit his hand over his face at their behaviour. Out from his coat, Peter had pulled out some blank documents, and ink pen, and somewhere, someone pulled out a small circular table. Gowland was at work writing everything down as he and Vivaldi talked. Peter stood there with his back turned to those that surrounded the small table (which was everyone but Peter and Blood).

The two of them seemed to have similar ideas on rules and regulations:

 _1\. The outsider is to be shared on equal time intervals, and not by time changes. (240 hours each)_

 _2\. No harm is to come upon the child, and those that cause any physical or mental trauma will be punished (killed), and thus having their "custody" rights, revoked._

 _3\. The outsider is to be present at every Role Holder's "meeting"._

Feeling an entirely new set of nerves pinching in his face, Peter's muscles grew tense as he listened to what Gowland and Vivaldi agreed. Even though it was all sensible, he thought the best thing to do would be to take the infant back to the other side-to the "real" world. But, what Vivaldi also said resonated in him; _'-Wonderland is only available to those that seek it...or that need it most.'_. For whatever reason, this child, this outsider was here. But that didn't mean he had to have anything to do with it.

"-And what of the game?"

Just as Gowland finished the last bit of punctuation, Peter finally spoke up-bringing all the attention to him. He stood looking off far beyond where he could really see, his muscles tense but his words firm.

"Do you all intend to make that _thing_ partake? And what will happen when the vile fills? You'll return them to a world that they know nothing of? Wonderland isn't like where _it_ comes from. You all need to think of the repercussions of allowing an outsider to be raised here. What is _normal_ here, isn't even thinkable over there."

For a moment, everyone fell silent- stewing in Peter's words. But, for some, they were taking this seriously.

"Peter, do you really think we have much of a choice?" Sighing Vivaldi was disappointed in her Prime Minister. "We don't know why the baby is here. We don't know who or what made it happen, but it did happen. If you're that worried, then help us regulate a plan in the best interest of the outsider."

"Tsk." Clicking his tongue, Peter furrowed his brows, making his glasses slide down once again. Taking a quick look at his large pocket watch, he swiftly turned around and stepped through those standing in his way in front of the table. Grabbing the pen out from Gowland's hand, Peter bent over and began writing other conditions under the ones that were currently in place. His red eyes were still narrowed, and his brows remained knit.

Looking down at the paper, Dee and Dum both looked disappointed.

"That's no fun!"

"We wanted to play with our little sister!"

"That's going to be difficult." Scratching his red hair, Gowland puffed his cheeks and then exhaled.

"If you can't abide by these rules, then you're setting _it_ up for failure." With a quick hand, and elegant writing, Peter finished the document. He added in the date, time, and a few other conditions, along with his official stamp at the top to notarize it as an official document of Wonderland. The new rules were:

 _4\. Clocks and their purpose are to remain unknown and kept secret._

 _5\. The outsider is to not learn use of weapons, or to become familiarized with them._

 _6\. A proper education of the following subjects are to be taught: Mathematics, Sciences, Literature, Philosophy, Penmanship._

 _7\. None of us are to refer one another as parents, terms such as mother, father, are forbidden; we are "Care takers"._

 _8\. Jurisdiction Owners, are responsible for the role holders within their jurisidiction and sign on their behalf._

 _Rules 5 & 6 are only eplicable if the infant in question stays in Wonderland long enough to age and gain cognetive abilities._

"Good enough for me." Grabbing the pen from Peter, Gowland signed his name at the bottom.

"Very good, Peter." Taking the pen next, Vivaldi signed her name across from Gowland's. Holding the pen out to Blood, she watched him. "-Do you not agree?"

"Hmph..." Stepping forward, Blood took the pen from Vivaldi. It didn't satisfy him in the least, but still, he signed his name.

"Peter, take this to the Clock Maker." Grabbing the paper out from under the pen that Blood still had to the paper, Vivaldi held it out to Peter who seemed just as unenthused as before. "He is in his rights to have this choice. We can leave it up to him if he wants to take care of the baby or not."

Reluctantly, Peter took the paper.

"Hey! What are we gonna name her? We can't just keep calling her, her, or it, or baby." Pursing his lips, Boris crossed his arms- there were so many choices.

"Why not? _It_ seems to work just fine.." Yawning, Elliot scratched at the inner corner of his eye were some dirt had built up. Either way, no matter what they ended naming _it_ , he could probably just call it, _it._ Not like he would have much involvement anyway, and _it_ looked like an it. He had heard some people say that babies and children were cute, but well...he wasn't too sure of that now.

"She needs a name that's elegant, mature, and graceful." Smirking, Vivaldi loved the idea. "Vivaldi!"

"No." At once, Blood, Gowland, Boris and even Peter answered.

"Eck.." Placing her hands on her hips, Vivaldi wasn't sure if she should be offended or not. "Well I haven't heard any of you come up with any ideas."

"Hmm.. Mittens? Fluffy? Snowball?" Boris raised one finger as he counted each name he said.

"It's a human not a cat." Pinching the temple of his nose, Blood looked back down at the now sleeping infant that was still cradled in his arm. He looked at the now porcelain skin that finally made the bits of hair, eyebrows and eyelashes visible. The infant had been so red faced before that they couldn't make out anything else. All the hair was so light and blond that it almost seemed to be white or silver. Her eyelashes, despite the fresh age of their wearer, were already long and curled. With his other gloved hand, he gently ran it along the round, almost bald looking scalp- watching the soft spot. Curled hair pushed back as his hand made its way from the forehead and around to the back. The child looked like she had no hair, but in fact it was just so light that you almost couldn't see it.

"I still say Vivaldi is a good name."

"-And how about Mary?"

"-I thought you hated that name?"

" _It,_ works."

Sighing, Peter was getting impatient. He wanted to add the name to the document before he brought it to Julius. But everyone seemed to be yelling over each other.

"Let's just name little sister, after big sister Alice!"

"Yes, we all liked big sister Alice!"

Puffing up their chests, Dee and Dum seemed to like the idea very much.

"No-" Finally breaking his silence, Peter had a few things he wanted to say. His frustration had bubbled far beyond the top of the preverbrial cup. They had said her name far too many times. She left them, and she wasn't going to come back- ever. And there was no way he was going to let this dirty, germ infested _thing_ , carry the same name as her.

"Enough, all of you."

But instead, it was Blood who finally broke the chaotic ramblings of everyone.

"You have all taken enough liberties with me in my own jurisdiction, let alone my own back yard..." Looking up from the baby, Blood held firm eye contact with Peter. "Elizabeth. That's her name." Turning around, Blood didn't leave any room for any sort of arguments or other suggestions- not that anyone had any.

"Elizabeth?" Whispering it to herself, Vivaldi liked it. It was elegant in its own way- fit for a queen.

"Lizzy, huh?" Placing his hands on his hips Gowland laughed. "I like it."

Boris nodded in agreement with Gowland, but he couldn't help but be disappointed that they wouldn't get the baby first, in fact, they were third. First was Blood, since Vivaldi and Gowland felt it was fair since she was found in his jurisdiction; then it was Vivaldi, and then it was their turn.

Picking up the hem of her skirt, Vivaldi knew it was time for her to leave, as well as the rest of them. Sighing again, Peter transformed into his more nimble and quick form- the small white rabbit, and he set off to deliver the document to Julius. Gowland and Boris walked as they talked cheerfully about all the things they will do with the baby, and what kind of things they can teach her. The twins ran after Blood, so they could look at their new little sister some more. And then there was Elliot.

Looking down at the flattened grass where the infant was found, He couldn't help but want to inspect it. With his one ear twitched, he kneeled down, picking up a square piece of pale yellow fabric. Feeling it between his fingers, it was soft, very soft. Holding it out by two corners, he looked at it- it appeared to be a handkerchief. It had a thin frilled lace around all the sides, and the soft yellow made it look nothing but ordinary- the complete opposite of the fine lace that bordered it.

"Hm?" Raising his brow, he could see the backside stitching on one corner. Turning it around, his eyes met with finely stitched letters; _'MJH'_. As he stared at the letters, the material swayed as a slight breeze passed by him. His orange hair and his scarf fluttered in a similar manner. Bringing the material in closer to his nose, he took a long, drawn out inhale- taking in all the scents it had to offer. Holding everything in, he paused as he turned to watch the backs of those still leaving. Then, he finally let the air out as he smiled slightly; maybe the baby wasn't such a bad idea after all. Standing up, Elliot stuffed the handkerchief into one of his pockets as he slowly followed Dee, Dum, and Blood.

With the help of Dee and Dum, the grand double doors to his mansion were opened at the same time. Blood's slightly heeled shoes echoed as he stepped into the grand and elaborate building. Without moving his head, Blood took quick glances down at the small frame that snuggled against his body. He could feel the thumping of the tiny heart against his own body- it was a sensation he had almost long forgotten. Looking back up from the baby, the two grand doors shut behind him as he chuckled to himself. "Welcome, Elizabeth."

* * *

Stepping over another large bush, the branches and leafs crunched under his boots. The sun had long been set, and the moon filled the sky, but he couldn't see any of that. The trees were thick and covered any line of sight he would have had upwards. With fresh scratches on his face, and twigs in his hair, Ace sighed, hoping he didn't miss anything too exciting.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and taking the time to read this Author's note as well. Just so you know, I don't like the end of this chapter, but it's a starting point.**

 **Like I said at the top, this is going to be much more than just a baby in Wonderland. It may start off that way but I promise you..the heroine is not a baby- so please be patient. I also seem to have a style that likes to accent any realism, and with that I would really like to up play the twisted and violent ways of this Wonderland. I intend to have detailed fight scenes, injuries, and adult situations. Also to let all of you hardcore fans know, I have not played any of the games. I am going off of any mangas I have read and a few game forums/walkthroughs I have read.**

 **I will keep the tempo of the series in mind as well and I won't forget to include some light hearted scenes and situations. These chapters will range from 5,000 or more words. My last story I did had chapters of 10,000 words or more and I want to keep this a bit more mellow in terms of chapter lengths.**


	3. Chapter 2- Babies' Appetite

**Thank you for your patience, I had some troubles with this, I want it to be interesting but I also want thing to fall into place naturally without me rushing things. I'm setting things up for later chapters for not just Blood, but Elliot and the twins in this chapter.**

 **Also things got busy with it being summer and all, swimming lessons, soccer, t-ball, weddings, gardening etc. Once the fall/winter hits the updates will become more frequent. I may go back and change details of this chapter even after it is posted.**

 **Things will get more interesting, especially after the first full rotation of custody.**

 **I DID NOT PROOF READ.**

 **Chapter 2 - Babies' Appetite / Babies eat from where?!**

* * *

Looking through the large magnifying lens, Julius held internal clock pieces together with small tweezers and a steady hand. After leaving Blood's party, he went straight back to his Clock tower and started on repairs. He had lots of time to make up for, on a typical day if nothing goes wrong he can repair up to 6 clocks, but today he was only on his second. In the morning before Ace interrupted him, he managed to get one finished but then it was time for them to go to the tea party. Pushing the lens that was connected to a series of moveable arms closer to the clock, Julius reached to the side, picking up a micro screwdriver and started putting a screw in place. After a few turns, he released his hold of the tweezers-no longer needing them to hold the pieces together.

Slowly exhaling from his mouth, just two more turns and he could close it up, and he could make sure the calibration was right.

A hard, shallow knock came from the large wooden door, to only be opened before Julius had a chance to respond. Without looking, Julius finished and set his screwdriver down before closing it- assuming that it was just Ace at the door again.

"I don't have the time to entertain you, I have work to do." Bringing the clock close to his head, Julius turned his head to the right, listening to the tick tock- making sure it was on time with his own.

"Hell will freeze over before someone like you entertains me." Clearing his throat, Peter stepped towards Julius's desk and set the documents down. Peter couldn't help but look around at the mess that was the Clock tower. Dust laid undisturbed over most of the surfaces in the room; the table, three of the five chairs, books, and other unmoved or untouched items each had a dirty veil on top. Even the air was slightly stained with the dirty dust like stench-but it was only noticeable to Peter thanks to his heightened senses. It had been quite sometime since he had been here, not since Alice decided the Clock Tower was the best choice for her- given that it was a neutral territory and all. Pulling out the papers from his tailored coat, Peter offered them to Julius. "An outsider has appeared, and Vivaldi has graciously offered you the opportunity to have partial custody."

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock._

The sound was slightly off. Sighing, Julius set the clock back down, and opened it up once again. "Custody of an outsider? Since when has that been the way?" Grabbing the micro screwdriver again, Julius went to work at removing screws and some gears to get to the timing components.

"Giving the circumstances, it was decided that's what is best...for the outsider."

"Why not let them decide?"

"Let who decide what?" The door swung open, hitting the knob against the wall. Smiling brightly with twigs, and leafs sticking out of his hair, and dirt smudged over his body and face, Ace stepped in. "OH!" Smile growing slightly smaller, it grew into an amused smirk. "Mister Prime Minister, what a surprise to see you here." Shutting the door behind him, Ace went over to the dusty table and spun around one of the untouched chairs and sat down.

"-There's apparently a new outsider." The sudden noise from Ace, caused Julius to jerk, making the screw driver nudge out of place and scrape part of the inner workings of the clock. Sighing, Julius set down the driver and and ran his hand over his face before looking at the two "visitors".

"Oh? A new outsider, how exciting." Swinging one foot onto the other knee, Ace tipped him and the hair back onto two legs, in a slight rocking motion.

Fixing his glasses, Peter crossed his arms. "-Are you not interested in the partial custody then?"

"No, I am not." Grabbing the papers, Julius didn't bother looking at them as he handed them back to Peter. "Why would I want the company of someone who does not desire to be here?"

"Awe, com'on Julius!" Bringing himself up to stand, the chair's two legs slammed against the floor. Shrugging his shoulders and a mischieveous look, Ace's palms faced up. "What if the outsider is a cute little number like Alice?" Slyly looking from Julius to Peter, it was worth mentioning her. Even though the two seemed rather collected, Ace knew he have struck a nerve in both of them. "-But then again, if it is a woman like Alice, Blood won't hesitate to get ahold of her, after all, he did-"

With a solid click, Peter's arm stretched out firmly with his gun in hand, finger on the trigger and ready to fire. His brows were knit and the top frame of his glasses cut half way through the ferocious red glare. "Don't you dare sully the memory of her."

"This is a neutral zone, Prime Minister." Standing up, Julius shoved the papers onto Peter's chest- forcing Peter to turn his attention away from Ace and grab onto the documents. "-Like I said, I have no interest in keeping someone who has no desire to be here. Unless it is by their own validity, I won't be hosting them."

"Very well." Letting his arm slack, Peter put away his gun, and folded up the documents.

"-What about me?" Raising his eyebrows, Ace pointed at himself. "-Don't I get a chance to have the outsider?"

"The only ones with custody over the infant are owner's of their own jurisdiction." Turning around, Peter took one last look at Julius, Ace, and the dirty surroundings over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him.

Ace and Julius stood there for a moment as they could hear Peter's footsteps go down the stairs. Each step grew quieter than the last until the sound was no more. Letting go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding, Julius sat himself back down at his desk and picked up the screwdriver again and went back to work.

Ace on the other hand, was stewing in Peter's words. His eyebrows were quirked in different directions- one up, one down as he was thinking. Placing on and on his hip and the other rubbing his chin, Ace turned to Julius. "Say, Julius-"

"Hm?"

"-Did Peter say, infant?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He said something like, only jurisdiction holders have custody over the infant? Right? That's what he said?"

Stopping for a moment, Julius stared into the clock, zoning out as he thought back on the Prime Minister's words. The words had flew by him like nothing more than a breeze, but he couldn't remember exactly what the words were. But part of him didn't want to disagree with Ace. _'The outsider, is a child? No..not even a child, it's a baby?'_ Looking over to Ace, or rather, where Ace was, Julius stared at the door that was left wide open. Standing up, Julius walked over to the door, and slowly closed it. Turning around to go back to his desk, his feet hesitated, and for the first time in forever, Julius looked at just how much his living quarters had changed even though everything was still in its place. Everything was the exact same as it had always been, everything was where it was supposed to, it was the way he liked it. Quiet, undisturbed, and most of all, he was all alone.

* * *

"We want to see little sister Elizabeth!"

"We want to play with her!"

"We have work to do!" Holding Dee and Dum up by the backs of their shirts, Elliot was carrying them back to their post for what seemed like the hundreth time this morning. They squirmed and pouted every time he caught them but it didn't seem to depleat their wills or desire to go against orders just to see the bald drooling potato that they seemed to call Elizabeth. Stopping just outside of the gate, Elliot dropped the twins down on their rears. "Now enough, or you two will end up working over time to make up for all these disruptions! You're both lucky I stopped you two before Blood caught you two. I wouldn't forgive either of you if you disturbed him!"

Rubbing their sore behinds, both of them glared up at Elliot before standing up.

"But we want to play with little sister!" At the same time, the two of them whined.

"Work comes first!" Rubbing his hand along his face, Elliot couldn't help but finally sigh. Despite all the hustle and bustle the twins were getting him into, time seemed to be going by slow. It felt like the day had been dragging on and that they should all be enjoying some tea and snacks with Blood by now- but they had yet to be summoned. Looking away from the twins, Elliot couldn't help but look beyond the long elegant path, to the grand doors of the mansion; curious to what Blood may be doing this very moment.

Keeping his face as composed as he could, Blood looked over the agreement to which he had already signed. As he figured, Julius, had opted out, but there were a few things he didn't notice the when he first pressed his ink to the paper. Apparently, it wouldn't be as easy as getting a wet nurse, and letting some nanny raise the infant until she grew to a point of impressionable independence. He had no problems molding, and influencing people to be who and how he wanted them to be, but being the one solely responsible for another that wasn't capable of anything on their own was a completely different situation. As soon as they got back in the mansion last night, he had sent out men to find wet nurses, or women who were currently nursing children or that had lost their child but are still capable. They had spent quite sometime interviewing ladies until Elizabeth finally wet herself, and Bloods nap and then began crying for a cleaning and a feeding. Even if it was a spur of the moment decision to help quiet Elizabeth down then and there, he wasn't regretting who he hired. Although, having a wet nurse was still allowed within reason, the agreement clearly stated "Role Holders" are to be primary caretakers. Raising a brow slightly, Blood quickly let it fall back to place- like it was nothing more than a twitch. He fought with the idea, technically, a nanny could be considered a provision provided by him, the main caretaker; a perk to his status and influence. Why not give the infant/child whatever he could given all of his resources?

But not once did they discuss feedings. Would the wet nurse he found and hired be expected to go with Elizabeth with every jurisdiction change? Surely not everyone's diet would be as well provided and balanced as the woman he found- good and healthy food for the wet nurse, meant better nutrients for Elizabeth. And from what he had already been told, the smallest thing could upset an infant's stomach, making them sick, cranky, bloated, constipated- or all of the above.

"Hmph.." Placing his copy of the document on the top right drawer of his desk, Blood closed it. Out of sight, out of mind. At least, that's what he thought until his mind continued to be flooded with technicalities and unknown factors of the other jurisdictions- most specifically, the Amusement Park. Standing up, and leaving his office, Blood's footsteps were muffled by the ornate carpet that ran down the decorated hallways, until he got to the desired door. Slowly opening it, it was quiet, but then again, all Elizabeth seemed to do since finding the wet nurse was sleep and eat. The thing hardly cried apart from when she was first found and when she had wet herself during the interviews.

Opening the door to the large bedroom, the wet nurse was rocking in a rocking chair- to which Blood had never seen before. But she offered him a kind smile as she set her cross stitch needle part way through the material and left it there so she could put a finger to her mouth; suggesting he be quiet. Taking the hint, and ignoring the fact she didn't both bowing like the other staff, he walked over to the large wooden cradle that had been set up last night.

The cradle was large, in that at least three other babies could fit in it comfortably. The finely crafted oak was stained like rich glossed honey. The head and foot ends were solid pieces with finely engraved swirls and roses, the sides were lower, with cylindrical bars which allowed anyone to see the infant from a side view. Although it was nice, Blood knew that once she was gone, they would make more of an effort to set up a proper room. Not that the room was in bad shape, or that he really cared, but he cared what Vivaldi or Gowland might say. If Elizabeth were to be here, and have her own room, then he would see to it that she had the best room and supplies possible.

Looming over the cradle, Blood looked down, and just as he suspected, she was asleep. He couldn't see much of her apart from her face. She was swaddled tightly in fine white materials that made her look like she was in a cocoon. Her cheeks were plump and rosy, and a small, light blond strand of hair stuck out from under her white frilly bonnet.

Satisfied, Blood turned around to make his way out of the room- it was well past tea time and he intended to have it. Holding onto the door knob, he couldn't help but sigh- his ears and intuition told him trouble was making its way towards this room. Opening up the door, he hardly had time to look up from his brooding when Dee and Dum jumped out in front of him and the doorway.

"Where's little sister Elizabeth?"

"Can we play with her yet?"

"No." knitting his brows, Blood kept it short and stern. There was no reasoning with these two, if you give in a little bit, they take as much as they can. Childish is how they acted, and how they looked. If you weren't firm with them and if you didn't stand your ground they will walk over you in an instant.

"Damn-" Running down the hallway, Elliot had his gun in his hand but he slowed as he found the two hooligans that he was after. But much to his own disappointment, Blood had found them first. Momentarily resting his hands down on his knees, Elliot didn't bother catching his breath before apologizing to Blood. "Sir, Blood, I'm sorry-" taking in one deep breath, Elliot stood back up. "-I tried to stop them but they played a dirty trick!"

"Dirty trick?" Dee looked to Dum.

Dum looked to Dee. "We would never play dirty. At least-" Both sets of eyes turned to Elliot as mischevious smiles grew on Dee and Dum's faces. "-Not with you."

"Ambushing me from behind IS A DIRTY TRICK!" Elliot clenched his jaw and his fist (the one hand was still holding his gun).

"Not our fault you weren't paying attention." Sticking his tongue out, Dee pulled down the skin under his left eye, showing the red lining. "Blehh."

"No, I was paying attention- I mean, I never not pay attention!" Almost forgetting that Blood was still standing there, Elliot glanced at him. And doing his best, Elliot tried to soften his expression and clear his throat. "Either way, you two went out of your way to abandon your posts and disrupt Blood!"

"All three of you are disrupting me, and keeping me from my tea time." Looking at the time, Blood felt completely off- it was a mere 5 minutes past tea time but he felt like his entire day was thrown off course.

Shock grew on Elliot's face, and he was disappointed in himself; how could he cause Blood such grief!? Dee and Dum on the other hand were trying to peek past Blood and into the room where they knew Elizabeth was, and Blood just wanted to get to the garden to have his tea that would hopefully set things back in balance.

"-Now, out of my way before you oafs wake up Eliza-"

Barely audible, Elizabeth had awakened from her nap and tried to voice her displeasure of being awake. The cry was no where near the volume that they all knew she was capable of, but it was enough to turn all of their attentions to the cradle. The faceless woman put aside her cross stitching and began to rock the cradle and baby in a slow soothing manner.

"He woke up little sister, Dee."

"Mhm..it would seem that way, Dum."

Crossing their arms, Dee and Dum nodded their heads as they blamed Blood for waking their little sister.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, Blood closed his eyes. "If anything, it was you three." Opening his eyes, Blood was left with a empty doorway. Looking over his shoulder, and ultimately turning himself around, Elliot, Dee and Dum, were surrounding the cradle looking down at Elizabeth. Her blue eyes looked up at the three sets of eyes that watched her. Her sounds of discontent had ceased but her mouth popped again and again as her tongue worked its way out and in from her mouth- an easy indication that she was hungry.

"Why's she doing that?" Dee spoke up before Dum could, and asked the same question that Elliot was asking himself. None of them had any knowledge on babies, only that they cried and slept a lot- and more often than not, they smelled.

"She's hungry." Reaching in, the wet nurse carefully picked up Elizabeth and sat back down on her rocking chair.

"Hungry?" Dum looked to Dee, and Dee looked to Dum, then both eyes turned to Blood.

"Can little sister come to tea time with us?!"

"She can eat treats and snacks with us!"

"You idiots, babies don't eat treats and snacks!" Crossing his arms, Elliot was well aware that his knowledge of babies was next to nothing, but he certainly knew what babies ate, and where it came from: _Breast milk._

The nurse adjusted herself and Elizabeth into one arm. The twins watched from either side of the rocking chair, oblivious to what was going to be "popping" out in a moment to feed the infant. Smacking his hands over the twins eyes, Elliot's large hands and fingers gripped the small faces as he pushed them away all while keeping their eyes covered.

"WHA-"

"HEY!"

"You two are too young for this." Knitting his brows, Elliot had put himself in a strange situation as he was now looming directly over the nurse and little Elizabeth.

"Actually, I think it is a good thing for children to see a baby being breastfed, it helps them later in life to not be ashamed or indifferent about breasts. Breast milk and breastfeeding is perfectly natural. But today I-"

 _'How could anyone be indifferent about breasts?'_ Clearing his throat, Elliot's face turned slightly pink as his mind wandered into the wonderful world of breasts. Sidetracked, his grip on the twins faces were finally broke as Dee and Dum shoved themselves free.

Dee and Dum rubbed their eyes as black speckles mingled with the light as their eyes tried to regain focus.

"Breastfed? Breastmilk?" Rubbing his eyes, Dee leaned in slightly closed to Elizabeth and the nurse.

"You mean-" Sitting on his knees, Dum, was eye level with Elizabeth's head and of course, the nurse's chest. "-Babies drink milk from there?" Eyes gazing momentarily at the nurse's chest, Dum wasn't completely convinced. He needed to see it to believe it. "I think they're lying to us, Dee."

"Hm..I'm not sure Dum. Kitties and puppies all drink milk from their mother's, so why not a baby?"

Dee and Dum both stared intently, like they were about to discover something brand new to not just them, but the entire world. Elliot and Blood wasn't sure if it was them being curious about a baby eating, or if they were curious about seeing a breast. The nurse just seemed to smile as she reached down into her basket and pulled out what seemed to be a full bottle of milk. Turning it upside down, Elizabeth took in the orangeish yellow nipple into her mouth and began to eat.

"But, today I decided to put some in bottles to feed."

"Huh, I thought you said babies eat from breasts!"

Standing up, Dee and Dum pulled their scythes out of thin air and they gritted their teeth.

"She lied to us Dum!"

The nurse obviously scared of what was about to happen, flinched, curling Elizabeth into her body. But Elliot and Blood both took care of one of the twins.

Sighing again, Blood was more than aware that it was far past tea time; by about 14 minutes. "A woman can transfer her breast milk into a bottle if she decides. She didn't lie. Now put away your weapons, you don't want to hurt Elizabeth, do you."

Puffing their cheeks slightly, they dropped their resistance and "put away" their scythes. As soon as their weapons were gone, the twins smirked at Blood.

"So..that means the nurse doesn't have to be the one to feed little sister, right?"

"That also means little sister can eat anywhere, right? Like say, in the garden, during tea time?"

Gritting his teeth, Blood had fallen right into the palms of their hands, he could very easily say no, but something about the looks in Dee and Dum's eyes told him that it wouldn't be that easy. Blood's brow seemed to twitch in time with the second hand of the clock on the wall. Closing his eyes, he sighed for the hundreth time.

His breath bounced back at him as he tried to enjoy his favourite tea despite it being 25 minutes past his usual time. The aroma, and the heat radiated to his lips and nose as he held the tipped cup close, but not close enough for him to take a sip-not yet anyway. He wanted to bask in the glory that was tea time. But it seemed things around him were going astray.

Elliot was doing what he normally did, which was stuffing his face full of carrot cakes and treats- all while ignoring the actual carrots that had been laid out. His cheeks were stretched out like balloons, and his mouth and chin were covered in crumbs and icing. This seemed to be one of the only times Elliot seemed to be able to relax, at least around Blood any how.

But what seemed to be throwing the delicate balance of tea time off was the twins. No, they weren't being loud and robust like they so often did. No, they weren't chattering away like the children they were. Rather, they seemed to be behaving themselves quite well, which made it almost impossible for Blood to properly relax and enjoy his tea. Having them so quiet and still made him uneasy. Maybe if it was just like any other day then he would be able to look past it, but the way they were whispering to each other as they looked down into the white basket woven baby carriage suggested nothing but possible foul play. After they had successfully "convinced" him to allow Elizabeth outside, the nurse finished feeding her as everything was set up outside and just as they sat down, Elizabeth was wheeled out in her baby carriage. The twins coerced the nurse into parking the carriage between their two seats, and since then they just stared down at her, whispering to each other- not even bothering to touch any of the treats or beverages.

Keeping his eyes slightly open, Blood glanced at the twins through his thick lashes as he finally took a sip of the tea. He felt the warmth rush down his throat to the knotted pit of his stomach. It wasn't enough to calm whatever nerves were rattled.

"-Little sister-"

"-maybe we can-"

"-When the nurse sleeps-

"-Good idea Dum-"

Setting his cup and saucer down with less etiquette than usual, the porcelean pieces clanked against each other. The sound didn't seem to disrupt the twins but Elliot was well aware of the sudden strange behaviour of his employer; to which he stopped chewing and looked away from the remaining carrot treats he laid before him.

Placing his hat back on his head, Blood picked up his cane, holding it firmly with three fingers like a claw as he used his other hand and remaining two fingers to grab hold of the long carriage handle. Pulling out from between the twins, their attention finally pulled away from the quietly cooing Elizabeth and to him.

"I think not." Furrowing his brows down at the twins, he watched as their expressions changed to shock.

"But we want to stay with little sister!"

"It's not fair that we don't get to play with her!"

"Blood's hogging little sister!" At the same time, the twins exclaimed and puffed their cheeks.

"Tea time is over, back to your posts." Walking away while pushing the carriage,Blood made his way out of the garden, leaving Elliot and the twins.

Swallowing the ball of food in his mouth, Elliot glanced over at Blood's cup of tea. Almost in complete disbelief, Elliot abruptly stood up, slamming his hands on the table. The cup was still full.

* * *

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"You heard me-" Glaring at the two faceless staff, he didn't feel the need to have to repeat himself once again. If the twins were planning to do something to Elizabeth when the nurse fell asleep then the safest thing for Elizabeth would be for her to be with him. The nurse could easily be called with the bell system that was installed throughout the mansion, so he wouldn't have to worry about feeding or changing her. After all, how hard could it really be since all she did was sleep and eat?

Rubbing his eyes, Blood relaxed back in his desk chair. After some of Elizabeth's stuff had been placed in his room, he granted the nurse access to tend to Elizabeth for the rest of the evening. During that time he took care of some paper work that seemed to pile up, like it always did. Holding back a yawn and trying to look as composed and awake as he could, Blood pushed his chair back and stood up. He was ready to retire for the night.

Dismissing the nurse took longer than he thought. Unlike most workers that quickly scurry away, she kept on about instructions. Where the diaper supplies was- _he had no intentions on touching a diaper_. Where the bottles of breast milk was and how much she should eat- _she just ate so he shouldn't have to bother with those._ Sleeping rotation so her head doesn't indent- _He didn't even know that was possible._ Then there seemed to be countless other things that he impatiently listened to. The sound of the door closing behind the nurse was like a trigger to his mind and body that he could finally be done for the day. Unbuttoning his jacket, Blood let it fall to the floor in a very unkempt manner.

Finally letting out a large yawn that brought tears to the corners of his eyes, he plopped himself down on his red silk bedding that welcomed him like a hug. And like he always did, he shut his eyes and quickly fell into the dark pit that was the start of a dreamless night.

 _...ahhh_

 _w...ahhh..._

 _'Hm?..What's that?'_

Lifting his brows and yawning, Blood tried to focus in on the peculiar sound. His mind and body quickly started to fall back asleep until he had remembered his infant guest. Quickly sitting up, the tick-tock of his clock in his chest seemed to move harder. Running his hand over his face and up through his hair, he combed through the front of his hair with his fingers. With long and quick strides, and slightly in a daze, Blood made his way to Elizabeth's cradle to see her wide mouthed and red faced just like she was the day she arrived. He wanted to ring for an attendant to come tend to her so, but the streams of tears and the red blotching of her skin told him they wouldn't get here fast enough, and that she had already been crying for quite sometime.

"Hmph.." Reaching down, he could feel himself swallow the ball of nerves that had built up in him. Carefully cradling her head and bringing her into his arm, she fit perfectly onto his one forearm. "Okay, now stop your crying."

But the high pitched, throat curdling cry didn't stop.

Grimacing, he stared down at her little body that was radiating an intense heat (and sound). _'What the hell did she say to do?..'_ Trying to think over the crying, Blood recalled everything that he was told. It had been a long time since he had felt this flustered. Eyes roaming around the room he stared at phone that could easily summon the nurse back. But, Blood had far too much pride for that. Pushing his gaze further, he saw the bottles of milk that were chilling.

Making his way over, Blood's arm naturally started to rock slightly, bouncing Elizabeth- but yet she continued to cry. Grabbing a bottle, he wiped off the cold ice water that dripped from the outside of the bottle on his pants. Quickly he put the orange coloured nipple in Elizabeth's mouth and he could see small drops slowly drip into her mouth. Closing her mouth and ceasing her crying, Blood could feel his shoulders relax, and the tick tock of his clock didn't seem as intense.

But then, Elizabeth pulled her head away, tearing the bottle from her mouth and resumed the same cry as before.

"What?" Furrowing his brows, he pulled the bottle away. "Why won't you eat this!? Isn't this what you want?!" Setting the bottle back down, he closed his fist. His cold fingers got no relief against the cold of the palm of his hand. _'..Cold..'_ Sighing with complete and utter frustration, Blood finally picked up his phone and was instantly connected to his staff. "Boiling water, now." And he hung up. He paced around the room, gently bouncing Elizabeth in one arm, he felt like if he stopped his mind and clock would explode- his patience was on a very thin line.

The cry, boiled his blood. It made him angry, frustrated, and confused all at once. How could such a little body make such a sound? How long had she been crying for that brought her to this point? Why hadn't he woken up earlier? And where the hell was that hot water?

The door to his room opened, and normally he would have been angry at the fact they walked in without his permission but he was relieved to see the bright silver kettle with steam rising out from the spout behind wheeled in on a cart.

Bowing the two attendants, stood at the side.

"Which size cup will you need, Sir?"

"Tea? Coffee"

"Out of my way.." Planting his feet beside the cart, Blood pulled off the top of the kettle and quickly dipped the chilled bottle inside. He held it at the top just below the nipple. The steam and water radiated his hand and fingers- hopefully it wouldn't take long for the milk inside to become warm. He narrowed his eyes and scowled at the bottle and silver kettle. He paid no mind to the two attendants that were unsure on what to do, and were clearly bothered by the continuous crying of the baby- but both were too scared to offer their help. "How long will it take this thing to get warm?"

Although it seemed like he was talking to himself, the attendants cleared their throats.

"Swirl it around in the water, to stir the milk on the inside."

"And try it on your wrist to see how warm it is. You want it luk warm, Sir."

"-And pray tell, how the hell am I supposed to do that?" The frustration on his face was clear, and the fact he was asking for help only added to that. How come these two faceless, new something he didn't? How come he didn't know?

"-If you don't mind, Sir." One nurse slowly took the bottle in her own hand as Blood released his grip. The nurse gently swirled the bottle in the water before she took it out and wiped the hot water off on a soft white towel before turning the bottle upside down and letting a few drops fall onto her wrist. With a slight smile, she handed the bottle back to Blood. "It's perfect."

Taking the bottle from the attendant, he didn't have to dismiss them as they left quietly on their own, leaving behind the steaming water. Finally, he tried the bottle once again, the milk slowly dripped on Elizabeth's tongue and he watched, hopeful, that she would take it. Clicking her tongue against the bottle, she closed her mouth around it and blinked the tears away from her eyes.

Her tiny glossed eyes stared up at him as he sighed a sigh of relief. Sitting down on the rocking chair, he let his arms and Elizabeth rest more on his legs and arm rest. How long had all that taken? He was unsure, but it felt like an eternity. _'Never again...'_ Letting out another sigh, he looked down at Elizabeth whose eyes had finally closed again. Slowly, pushing with his foot, he began to rock the chair, as well as himself and Elizabeth. Slowly, Elizabeth fell asleep, turning her head away from the bottle without Blood realizing, because he himself had already fallen asleep.

Without so much of a creak of the door, purple eyes looked into the silent room. They stared at the elegant Blood Dupre, asleep on a rocking chair, with his hair a mess and mouth hung open, and then they looked at the small bundle that was nestled in his arm. Once their curiosity was filled, they quietly closed the door and walked back down the hall way to their own room- still playing with the texture of the delicate handkerchief in his hand.

"Chicky Rabbit?"

"More like, Snoopy Rabbit."

The twins looked at Elliot with tired heavy eyes as they stood with their door open. Dee was rubbing his eyes and Dum let out a yawn that allowed Elliot to see to the back of his throat. Just like their daily uniforms, their outfits were near identical. They each wore a two piece black silk pajama set, but Dum's had red pink stripes, and Dee's had blue stripes.

Stopping mid step, Elliot turned around, red in the face. "I am not a Rabbit!"

"Oh?" Dee smirked at Dum and then back at Elliot.

"But you were snooping, then?" With a chortle, Dum raised one eye brow at the large orange haired man.

"I wasn't snooping, I was just-"

"Peeking." Said Dum.

"Stalking." Dee chimed in, as always.

"Ugh-" Placing one hand on each of their foreheads, Elliot pushed the twins back into their rooms. "GO BACK TO SLEEP YOU TROUBLESOME TWINS!" Letting go of their heads, Elliot grabbed the door knob and closed the door before he could hear their complaints and "insults". Mumbling to himself, Elliot put his hands back in his pockets and continued down the last stretch to his room. "I wasn't snooping..I was just.." Clenching his fists, he wasn't even sure what he was doing. He had been in his room and he heard the crying, long before Blood seemed too. He had been standing outside of his doors for only god knows how long until he heard the service cart being wheeled his way- so he hid. He hid before he even realized what he was doing, but he knew Blood was a prideful man, and having his presence there wouldn't have helped anything. And if he had gone in, what could he do? He didn't know anything about babies, nor did he want to deal with them. But...he found himself growing curiouser and curiouser. Opening his door, Elliot finally dared to pull out the handkerchief, and he pressed it to his nose, and took in a long drawn out inhale. And all his curiosity and interest came from this little piece of yellow cotton.

* * *

 _The sound of battle, or rather, pointless confrontation caught his attention as he was enjoying a stroll through the back of his estate. The sound of gun fire and the distinct "shling" of a sword being drawn lured him in further._

 _"Wait..will this continue until someone is injured?"_

 _Smirking to himself, he was happy and surprised at her presence-this time she had come to him, even if it was with someone else. Walking closer, he could see her barely peeking out from behind a tree which stopped a stray bullet._

 _"Ah, troubling the young lady again?"_

 _Elliot, Ace, and even Alice turned their attention to his presence as he brought his cane up to catch the top end in his opposite hand. "I will not allow this to continue on my property."_

 _Surprisingly enough, Ace backed off like nothing had ever occured and Elliot seemed frazzled, like he often acted around him. He tried to defend his actions, but Blood had clearly said last time that nothing was to transpire in her presence. Looking off to the tree in which she still seemed to be clutching, he guided himself in her direction, offering a hand._

 _"Now, young lady, my apologies for putting you in danger once again. I promise it will never happen again." Remaining as sauve as his reputation said, he kept his words, cool, calm, and elegant. Even in front of her. In front of her large blue eyes, and almost trembling hands, he remained just so. But yet, she hadn't reached for his hand yet. "Please believe me."_

 _She seemed to swallow a slight ball in her throat before removing her delicate hand from the rough bark of the tree and then placing it on his white gloved hand._

With a startle, Blood suddenly woke up. Elizabeth was squirming and seemed to be making to early sounds of discontent. Shifting himself back up, he held her tighter all while glancing at the time. It had been 5 hours- to which he was grateful. But, a warm dampness started to chill on his lap where Elizabeth had just been laying.

With a long, exhausted sigh, Blood ran his hand down his face before continuing in a daze to complete his new "parental" duties.

* * *

"But why does little sister have to go?"

"You haven't even let us play with her yet!"

Dee and Dum pouted as Blood was still keeping Elizabeth to himself. For the entirety of the week Blood had become her sole care taker- no longer needing or asking for help from any of the servants. His mafia work had suffered because of it, but that would be a minor inconvenience he intended to deal with during Elizabeth's absence. It wasn't as bad as Blood initially thought, the first night was by far the worst, after his 5 hour sleep, he couldn't seem to calm his mind. His dream, or rather his memory scratched at him the entire time which resulted in restlessness. When he did manage to fall asleep he woke up to the sound of Elizabeth's suckling, but she wasn't with him which made him jump up to his mind had a chance to fully awaken. The wet nurse had appeared again, and had continued on her duties. Blood gladly took the opportunity to have a shower, and then he attempted to sit at his desk to go over paper work, but he found himself glancing at Elizabeth time and time again. Juding the wet nurse for the way she held her, the way she would put Elizabeth in the cradle even though she was fully awake- it bothered him. So he was quick to change the terms of her employment; as of that moment, she was simply to supply full bottles for Elizabeht, and Blood himself would be tending to her. After all, if you want something done right, you do it yourself.

"Neither of you are delicate enough for her."

Adjusting her in his arms, she had already grown heavier, and it was difficult to hold her in just one arm now because of how much she seemed to move. Her eyes were more alert, and over all, she seemed more aware of everything around her. "You lot, load her luggage." Setting one foot on the step of the carriage, Blood's weight made it shift down as he stepped into its lavish interior with Elizabeth still nestled against him. Sitting down with the door closed, Blood stared out the window as opposed to the blue eyes that seemed all so curious of him. He was relieved that he would no long have to get up in the middle of the night for feedings, that his work and tea times would no longer be interrupted, but at the same time it was hard to believe that his 240 hours were almost up.

The carriage rocked and bobbed as trunks were loaded and strapped to the back, and with a slight "hit" to his chest, Blood finally looked down to the blue eyes.

Her tiny hands were clutched in fists, working their way around in various movements- not in a fit, or a cry, but just because she could move them.

"-Everything is ready."

With the light shining in, Elliot had poked his head in the door, interrupting whatever moment or thoughts Blood was caught up in.

"Very well, let's get going then. We mustn't make Vivaldi wait."

With a nod of his head, Elliot stepped out, closing the door and made his way to the front to sit next to the "driver". Discontent voices of the twins could be heard as they wanted to come with but they had their jobs to attend too- and mostly they wanted to say goodbye to Elizabeth. But miraculously Blood managed to keep them away from her during her stay, and there was no saying what they might attempt. With a sigh, Blood's body waved with the sudden movement of the carriage. Letting his arm relax, he let his leg bare most of the weight of Elizabeth. Closing his eyes, he could feel his body start to relax, the small bumps of the road, the turns, everything seemed to be soothing him. He badly wanted to sleep, but he needed to keep himself collected. It had definitely taken a lot out of him, but he would never let himself show it. The feedings, changings, baths, how she seemed to sleep when he was awake and she was awake when he wanted to sleep; Vivaldi definitely had her work cut out for her.

"Blood-"

"-ood?"

"-Blood?"

"Hn?" Pulling his eyes away from Elizabeth that he seemed to have "zoned out" on, Elliot was once again standing with the carriage door open.

"We're here, at Hearts Castle." Curiously arching his brows, Elliot had been standing there for quite sometime, it was only until he realized that he himself was staring at the two of them that he decided to call out to Blood. Blood wasn't acting like himself, and Elliot didn't like that, not one bit. Having Elizabeth gone would be a good thing, for all of them.

"Her carriage." Elliot stepped to the side as Blood stepped out and waited for Elizabeth's baby carriage to be unloaded and wheeled to him. Slowly setting her in, Blood took hold of the single handle and pushed her towards her new home and caretakers, at least for the next 240 hours. "Elliot, watch as they unload her luggage and if anyting breaks, be sure to deal with it."

"Of course, Blood." Stepping to the back of the carriage where everything was loaded, there was already 4 faceless cards unloading the plethora of things. With his hands on his hips, Elliot started barking at them for being too rough.

"You're on time for once, Dupre." With a smirk, Vivaldi stood in front of her grand doors, obviously eager for her turn with the outsider. Peter was standing back, with his hands behind his back and the same stern look on his face as always.

"Of course, this is business after all."

Looking at Blood, Vivaldi was told all the things that Blood himself would never say out loud. Although to almost everyone else, Blood looked the same but she knew him better. The slight darkness under his eyes, the way his brows sat with less confidence, less energy, and even the way he stood was different. He was exhausted.

"Well, hand her over. You're no longer needed here." It seemed harsh, but it was her way of telling him to get some rest. Picking up the hem of her large dress, she made her way to Blood and the carriage. Her ears were the first to be greeted with loving cooing. Looking down into the carriage, Vivaldi's brows furrowed slightly. "Is this the same baby?"

"What are you suggesting? Of course this is the same baby."

Looking down, there were very noticeable differences from how she was when she was first found to now. Everything about her was bigger, her cheeks, eyes, length, her hair seemed longer with a slight curl, and her eyes. Her eyes were large, blue and full of life. _'Babies don't usually age this fast, do they?'._ It had been so long since she had seen or dealt with an infant she couldn't remember but who was she to say otherwise? "Hm, well, we'll take things from here."

Reaching over, Vivaldi went for the handle of the carriage but Blood didn't loosen his grip.

"I've brought the essentials for her." His eyes firmly looked into Vivaldi's for a moment before he looked down at Elizabeth. Releasing his grip on the carriage, he turned around on his heel and adjusted his hat. "We'll discuss more later." He spoke with a soft voice, so that Vivaldi was barely able to hear it, but she knew what it meant. But this time it wasn't an invitation for a chit chat, he was telling her to meet him in the rose garden.

"Peter, bring her in for me. We'll bring her to her room for now."

Blood's footsteps echoed through his mind, his feet felt like they weighed a tonne, but he still managed to move as swiftly and elegantly as ever. Her blue eyes were still vivid in his mind as they were when he was looking down at them. With the creaking of the carriage under his feet, he looked back over his shoulder for just a moment to where he left her before he closed the carriage door behind him. _"Only 480 hours."_


End file.
